1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical drainage systems and more particularly to apparatus for draining fluids from a body cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order for a person to maintain a normal breathing pattern, his pleural cavity must be relatively free of fluids. These fluids, which may be generated in the cavity following, for example, lung surgery, foreign objects piercing the rib cage, or pleurisy, obstruct normal pressure changes in the cavity, thereby interfering with breathing.
Many techniques have been employed to remove this fluid. One method for removing excess fluids is by means of drainage systems such as shown in Bidwell et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,626 and 3,363,627. As pointed out in above mentioned patents, the treatment for such pleural cavity imbalance is generally known as "underwater drainage" and involves the removal of fluids from the cavity into a collection chamber and which may include a suction system to maintain any desired degree of negativity in the pleural cavity.
An examination of prior art systems will reveal that there is a need for a drainage system which is not bulky, and which can be set up under emergency conditions without the need to fill the various underwater seal chambers, incorporated therein for pressure regulation purposes, with sterile fluid. Further there is a need for a simple, inexpensive system made of transparent material incorporating means for indicating and monitoring changing pressure conditions in the pleural cavity, so as to enable a clinician with minimal training, to quickly determine pressure changes within the pleural cavity. Standard pressure indication means as now provided in underwater drainage devices give a general indication of pressure conditions in the pleural cavity but are not capable of giving a precise indication of pressure fluctuations within the pleural cavity.
Also in an emergency situation when a patient may be very weak or when dealing with infants that have small pleural cavities, it is important that the additional space in the underwater drainage apparatus, referred to as "dead air space", be reduced as much as possible so as not to tax the already limited energies of the patient in breathing. Most prior art underwater drainage devices expose the patient's pleural cavity directly to a large collection cavity. Thus the patients breathing system must effect pressure variations both of both its own cavity as well as the collection chamber of the drainage apparatus in order to breathe.
Finally as with all drainage systems there is a continuing need for a system which can be placed in an antiseptic state.